The OC Christmas Game
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to The OC Christmas Special. It's that time of year again and Mike Jones is the host of the upcoming Christmas party, many other male OCs attend and there's even a card game involved in order to spice things up a bit. How will the new additions fit in this time around?


**Here's my final story of 2017 and what a year it's been for me, I've written so many fanfictions this year, but I have plenty more to come in 2018. Also, this story will contain highlighted elements of when the group play Cards Against Humanity, viewers discretion is advised if you're not a fan of CAH.**

* * *

The OC Christmas Game

"There we go." I said as I put up the last decoration in my apartment. "All done."

I got down the step ladder and placed it in the corner of my wardrobe. I'm Mike Jones and I was to be the host of this year's Christmas party that was started by my good friend, Arnold who hosted the very first one. It's only at this time of year where we can relax and this time around, me and a few other guys were gonna be joining in a card game that Arnold was given from his Galaxy Angel friends. Oh yeah, did I mention the fact that all of the guys have relationships and live across multiple dimensions?

"I'm all ready, Mike." Tiffany called who was dressed up since she was staying here for the weekend and was going out with her friends for the evening. "How do I look?"

"Very beautiful, Tiff." I answered, putting my arms around her. "You always look beautiful...and sexy when you look at me like that."

"Geez, stop it." She laughed while blushing. "Now don't do anything you'll regret with the guys, okay?"

"Don't worry, most of them are well behaved and they all have thier relationships to keep in mind with."

She put her arms around me and kissed me passionately, I love it when she does that. I kissed her back with my arms going around her back.

"Don't get yourself too tired, I may want you to myself when I get back." She winked before leaving my apartment.

"Yeah, I won't push myself hard. Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Mike."

Sharing a gentle kiss, she left and it was all quiet, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. A lot of guys from other dimension were coming along, but we were also gonna meet two new guys that were joining our group along with one or two others who couldn't make the first get together party. At least it was going to be fun either way.

After several minutes of getting the background music set up, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and met two familiar faces.

"Hey there, Mike." Arnold greeted. "I brought the card game with me as I said I would."

"Yo, friend!" Callum added. "Told you I'd be able to make it."

"Hi you two." I responded. "Come on in."

Arnold placed the cards game on the dining table whilst Callum brought out a small champagne bottle with some strange writing on it.

"Callum, what's with the bottle?" I asked.

"My friend's girlfriend suggested it." He answered. "It's a long story."

"Fair enough." I laughed. "Just don't drink yourself stupid, Levia wouldn't like that."

Moments later, the door was knocked again, I opened it to see another two faces standing outside.

"Hey Gary...and hey, Mark. Glad to see you for the first time." I let them in and they entered.

"Yeah, I was able to put some time aside for tonight." Mark replied. "Miss Momoka insisted I go and that she would take care of Nene."

"And I just got back from my holiday with Blanc a few days ago." Gary added. "Still a bit jet lagged, but it's better than slaying dogoos every day."

It felt great to see the place starting to liven up. Then several minutes later, I heard yet another knock on the door before opening it.

"Ah, Darin, good to see you again." I greeted.

"Hi there, Mike." Darin replied. "I bought these special wine gums from Lola. I also had to hide them from Fang cause he likes food and all."

"Hehe, just put them on the kitchen table."

Darin got into the group conversation with the others. At this point, we were waiting for at least two more to arrive.

The door was knocked once again and I opened it to meet two unfamiliar guys, but were invited to come along.

"Hi to you both." I greeted. "So are you the two new guys?"

"Yeah, that's us." One of them answered. "I'm Martin Glass, the guy who's going out with Sophie Neuenmuller."

"And I'm Matthew Oceanlove." The other guy added. "I'm the guy who's got the harem."

I blinked and chuckled. "So you're the lucky one I've heard about. Come in you two."

They walked inside and I closed the door, there shouldn't be anyone who was coming along.

"Matthew's here, guys." Arnold said.

"Wuzzap, lucky bastard." Callum added, teasing him.

Well, better get the Christmas game started along with some buffet snacks and drinks on the side.

* * *

After sorting ourselves out in my apartment, we gathered around the dining table with Arnold who setting the card game up.

"Okay then, what about the ones who couldn't make it?" Callum asked.

"Oh yeah, Ryan's on a cruise with Altis and Rodney's planning to pop the question to Cinnamon sometime in the new year." Arnold answered.

"Speaking of which, what's your status on the relationships?" I asked.

"Well that depends on you." Arnold replied. "I heard that you popped the question to Tiffany over a year ago, when's the wedding?"

I rubbed my head. "Well, because of her studies, we've chosen to have the wedding a month after her graduation."

"So it'll be sometime around Summer 2018?" Gary asked. "Hmm, guess some of us need to start doing that soon, me especially."

"Yeah, I'm curious about you and Blanc." Martin pondered. "When do you plan to pop the question?"

Gary sighed. "As soon as the fanbase says it's okay for male characters to be in relationships with the females."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense...what's this fanbase you're talking about?"

Gary then grinned. "Hehe! Sorry guys, that was a joke that Neptune wanted me to say. I'm gonna pop the question sometime in 2018. But I know that I'll have to move from my apartment in Planeptune to a wonderfully designed home in Lowee with Blanc once the wedding passes by."

"Speaking of your dimension, have you heard from Randy...Randy Peters I mean?" Arnold asked.

"Hmm...not since the night he got back to his home city after visiting Gamarket and saying goodbye to Noire over there." He hummed. "I'll see if I can get in touch with him soon..."

"So then Callum, I hear that you've become a parent in your timeline, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "Although, I've gotten a little bit crazy since Levia and I became parents. But I'm not a complete idiot, Sapphire is a wonderful daughter who is learning to take care of herself pretty quick. She gets that from her mother, I'm sure."

"Well, it makes you the second one in our group to become a dad." Arnold said. "Speaking of which, my life has gotten interesting ever since Milfie and I had our first child."

"Oh, I heard about that." I said. "I thought for a moment that we were gonna have a Clannad-styled tragedy."

"We. Do not. Talk about that!" Matthew exclaimed. "Ahem! Anyways, it seems that most of us have turned in our v-cards, huh?"

"Yeah...you're right." Callum said. "I'm sure you heard that me and Ethel...well, we finally turned in our v-cards, but I had to take it slow since she hadn't felt that way for a very long time."

"I don't blame you for taking it slow." Martin said. "From my experience, it's the best way to show love."

"That reminds me, Martin." I added. "What is Sophie Neuenmuller like?"

"Well, she's a very cute alchemist to many of the citizens in her town village. But to me, she's a gorgeous babe."

"And have you reached third base yet?" Callum asked.

"Not quite...I once heard from her longtime friend Monika, that Sophie will declare to let me take her when she asks for it."

"Oh, I haven't mentioned my status yet." Mark intervened. "Me and Nene have been going steady, but she's been feeling very flustered as of late."

"Ahhh, I think that's a sign that she's ready for the next step." Arnold said. "In which case, you're should prepare for the moment soon and play it safe."

"Y-yeah, I'll remember." He started going red in the face.

"That just leaves you as the last one, Matthew." I said. "So come on then...tell us how you managed to pull off getting a harem!"

"Well, at first I thought it was going to be a major problem since there are five girls and only one of me." He answered. "And the fact that they can pilot their IS battlesuits and kick ass with ease made me fear for my health. But then the five-way date came along and the rest was history, they stopped having a romantic interest with Ichika and they moved in with me, with help from Chifuyu, his sister. The six of us have lived in that big house ever since."

"That's lucky and all, but come on, we're all guys here." Callum said. "You can tell us if you've done what we've said already."

Matthew blushed slightly. "Yeah. Spending time with each of them and getting intimate with the girls made it worth the pain I went through."

"But are they the only five, though?" Arnold asked.

"Nah, there are three others who I got intimate with, but they don't live with me and they have thier reasons."

"Damn!" Callum exclaimed. "You're definitely the most lucky one out of all of us."

"But some of you guys are gonna be planning to engage, marry and have your first time your love interests, I'm sure those make you just as lucky."

"Okay, I think we should leave our loves out of this." I intervened. "Arnold, you got the game set up?"

Arnold had just unpacked the box. "Yep and according to Forte, this isn't like any other card game, have a look."

He showed us the title on the box...

 **Cards Against Humanity  
** _A Party Game For Horrible People!_

"Horrible people?" Callum asked. "What kind of game is this?"

"Ohhh, I've seen this before." Mark added. "It's the game with the black cards and the white cards, isn't it?"

"Yep." Arnold answered. "For one night only, we have the freedom to be as horrible as well like with this game."

"Well, as long as it doesn't go near very touchy subjects that we've had to go through, I'm okay with it." I said.

The eight of us each received ten white cards and Arnold gave us a VERY long explanation of the rules before going first by picking up the black card.

"What's a girl's best friend?" Arnold read the card.

"I can see this game already going downhill." Mark said. "Let's see..."

"Oh, oh, oh. I think this might work." Gary placed a white card facing down in the middle of the table.

"I'm looking at some of mine and I have a very good one that I'm saving for a while." Martin said.

"Same here." Matthew added.

Gathering the chosen cards, Arnold read the question on the black card again.

"What's a girl's best friend?" Arnold read the first white card. "A lesbian."

"Too obvious." Callum said.

"Yeast infection."

Silence was the response.

"Shiny objects."

"Oh, like the one where that woman meets a diamond that becomes her best friend." I said. "What was that movie again?"

"Daddy's credit card."

We suddenly laughed.

"The bathroom."

"That isn't right." Darin said.

"Mining accidents."

"Meh..." Gary dismissed.

"Kool-Aid Man."

"Oh yeeeaaaahhh!" Callum posed.

"And...surprise sex!"

We shared a laugh at that one as well.

"There were only two good ones here, but I'll give daddy's credit card the win." Arnold said.

"Told you I had the best one." Callum boasted before he was given the black card that would now count as a point.

The game carried on with each of us having our turn as the Card Czar and I could only mention highlights of the best moments.

* * *

"Blank is best waifu." Darin said. "Oh this is gonna start a few wars."

Darin gathered up the cards since we all chose very quickly.

"Dead waifu is best waifu." Darin said. "What the heck?"

"Well, you can't kill what isn't alive." Callum added. "And I know that very well."

"Because you died once already?" Martin asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Matthew yelled.

"Oh dayum!" I added, laughing.

* * *

"What ended my last relationship?" Martin read the first card. "SPACE MOTHERFUCKER!"

We all laughed.

"That came outta nowhere." Matthew said. "Who had that one?"

I raised my hand and Martin gave the black card to me.

* * *

I read the card. "Instead of the Gehaburn, the Deity Of Sin was defeated by the Goddesses, using lack of breasts."

Some of us laughed at that one.

"Hey, don't diss a CPU's lack of breasts..." Gary replied. "...wait, are you referring to my girlfriend?!"

I giggled. "Yeah, took you long enough."

* * *

Callum read the card and the first chosen card. "Please, take this bullshit! It's proof that I ever existed."

"Hahahahaha!" Arnold laughed. "I think we know who had that one."

"It was the only thing I could think of." Matthew said. "But thanks."

* * *

"Why do I hurt all over?" Matthew read the card. "KAAAAAAEDEEEEEE!"

"God dangit!" Callum exclaimed.

"I knew that was gonna turn up." Arnold sighed.

"Why, I don't understand that one." Darin said.

"I'll tell you about it some other time."

* * *

Mark read the next black and white card together. "What really happened in the sauna between Neptune and Noire was, all the sexual tension you could ever imagine."

"Oh, I would love to see that!" Gary said happily.

"Hehe, you're not the only one." Martin added.

* * *

It was almost time for the final round and Gary read the next card. "In order to save the world, our hero must do one thing, blank."

"Daaa-daaaa-daaaaaaah!" Callum chanted randomly.

"Yeah, leave it to Callum to make things awkward." I said with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"Well, guys." I said. "Since we've emptied the champagne bottle, it's time to spin the bottle again."

"Hehe, I wonder who's gonna host the next party this time." Martin replied.

I placed the bottle down on the side and spun it in the middle. It eventually slowed down until it stopped, pointing at one of us.

"Ohhhh!" Callum said. "Looks like it's the turn of the harem guy."

"Well...my house should be alright, as long as you don't trash the place." Matthew replied. "I'd hate to explain the mess to the girls if they ever saw it."

Most of us got up from the table. "Well I think I better make it back home." Callum said. "Levia's probably already sent my daughter off to bed."

"Spoken like a true parent." Arnold added. "I know that feeling."

We started cleaning up the table and some of the other places, good thing I had a few spare trash bags for this. Most of the guys left as we said our goodbyes, wishing each other a good Christmas and all that jazz until it was just me and Matthew left who helped with the carrying.

"Say Mike." Matthew said. "Do you think I'll be okay with hosting the next one?"

"I'm sure you'll do great." I answered. "I remember when I was concerned when I got chosen after Arnold hosted the first one. Besides, it's gonna be fun to know that we'll be in a very big house that is home to you and five powerful girls."

"Yeah, I guess so...alright then, I'll make it even better than this one."

"I'll hold you to that. See you next year."

"Same to you, have a good Christmas."

"Likewise."

Matthew left my apartment whilst I got the trash bags tightened up before carrying them down a few floors and out into the massive trash container outside and before going back in to my apartment. I looked at the time on the wall, it was approaching 11:00pm, it was time to call it a night and get ready for bed.

After changing my clothes and getting into bed, I began to lie down and think about what they said. I really would like to have my wedding with Tiffany sometime in the future, the Summer of 2018 could well be the greatest day of my entire life. When I closed my eyes, I heard faint noises before I felt the contact of a body that laid down next to me.

Hosting the Christmas group party was a great time and 2017 had been great to me,but I knew the better years of my life were still to come.

THE END

* * *

 **All finished and now we know who's hosting the next one. Until my first story of 2018, have a happy Christmas and a great new year! :D**


End file.
